


Gosei Sentai Dairanger Vs. Zyuranger

by Izout



Category: Gosei Sentai Dairanger
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Super Sentai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izout/pseuds/Izout
Summary: The Dairangers find themselves in a predicament and get helped out by none other than the Zyurangers who have returned to this world. Now the two teams must work together to deal with a crisis that will affect them both.





	Gosei Sentai Dairanger Vs. Zyuranger

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mines. Anything mention by name isn't mines, except the OCs.

Ryou squinted his eyes shut, but slowly opening up, having awaken from his slumber.

"_Zǎo ān _Ryou." Rin greeted him as he started to sit up.

"We thought you were gonna sleep the whole way there." Shouji said with a light laugh.

"Sorry." He told him as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Guys, where are we?" Ryou asked, finally fully awake and taking note of their surroundings.

"Taking a ride in this horse drawn carriage." Shouji told him. "Can't remember the last time I've been in one of these." And Ryou did realize they were all in this rather large carriage with him and Rin sitting on one side, and Shouji, Kazu, and Daigo on the other, the horses' hooves clacking the pavement as they were being driven by a mysterious coachman. It was dark and foggy outside of the carriage with the only sources of light being the stars and street lamps.

"Where is this thing even taking us?" Ryou asked looking around as they all lightly swayed back and forth.

"I don't know, but I wish we could have been provided some refreshments." Kazu sighed leaning back into his seat. In fact, despite their unusual situation, everybody looked relaxed and seemed to be enjoying the ride.

The only one who didn't was Daigo.

"Something doesn't feel right." Daigo said as he stared hard around the carriage. "Guys, do any of you remember when we first got on this carriage? Or how long we been riding it?"

"Pfft, what are you talking about Daigo, we..." Shouji was about to explain but suddenly stopped. "Uh..." Confusion washed over his face, straining to remember but everything came up as a blank.

"Yeah, now that you mention it..." Rin agreed, perplexed and worried.

They all jumped when a knock was heard outside the door.

"First stop, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs! Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs!" The Coachman announced.

"Snow White?" Kazu pondered as the carriage door open and in came a blinding white light.

* * *

Kazu found himself standing in a forest. A few yards away from him was a hill and he saw a strange glass construction being surrounded by various woodland creatures and seven short men. He looked down at himself and noticed he was dressed up as a dandy prince. As he inched closer he saw what was inside the glass construction was a sleeping girl.

As he got closer, the critters and the men turned to look at him.

"Ah, don't worry everyone, I think I know what to do." Kazu told them as he walked up to the glass coffin. He open the lid and for a second stared the girl. She was real cute with long black hair, wearing a purple and pink jacket with silver lines around it, with white pants, a heart shaped jewel in the middle, and a gold belt buckle. Taking a breath, Kazu leaned in, eyes slowly closing, lips lightly parted.

Then the girl woke up and let out a shriek.

"GYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kazu was completely startled and jumped back, as did the Dwarfs and animals.

"Sorry." She told Kazu as she got out of the coffin. "It's just that, I've never been kissed before."

"Snow White, we're so glad you're awake." One of the Dwarfs said as they came over to greet her. The girl instead took the defense and stood in front of Kazu, arm stretch out to protect him while a bow was held in the other.

Kazu was just confused. "What's going on?"

"Don't trust them. They're the ones who put me in that coffin." The girl explain to him.

"What?" Kazu exclaimed as he looked over from her to the Dwarfs.

"But Snow White..." The Dwarf said before all pulled out swords and bo staffs. And in a blink where the Dwarfs stood was now occupied by white faced, red lipped, tuxedo wearing beings.

"Cotpotros!" Kazu yelled in surprise.

"TOH!" The girl yelled as she leap into the fray and shot arrows at the Cotpotros, hitting several in the face and chest. The remaining few, she used her bow to block and parried their weapons before using her bow to strike them down. She then turned to Kazu.

"Come on, we need to hurry!" She told him as she grabbed him by the wrist lead him away.

"I don't understand what's going on Miss!" Kazu exclaimed as he was being dragged away, trying to keep up with her speed.

"I've been sent to retrieve you and we need to hurry!" She explained.

* * *

"What happen to Kazu?" Shouji freaked as Kazu had mysteriously disappeared and now there were only four of them. The carriage continuing it's journey as if nothing happened.

"I'm telling you, something's not right here." Daigo said as the experience got stranger.

Suddenly the door knocked again. "Next stop, Little Red Riding Hood!"

"Little Red Riding Hood?" Rin repeated as the same light flashed.

* * *

Rin found herself standing in front of a wooden door. A red hood draped over her and a basket in hand. She raised her hand to knock but stopped. She felt something was off, but something willed her to knock.

"Grandma? Grandma?"

"Come in deary." She heard a old woman said. She slowly opened the door, creaking noises being released. Rin stepped into the small cottage and saw "Grandma" sitting in bed with a blanket held up to her face, cap on her head. "It's so good to see you again."

"Grandma, what big eyes you have." Rin noted as she slowly stepped closer.

"All the better to see you with my dear."

"Grandma, what big hands you have." Rin said as she saw "Grandma" had large furry claws holding the blanket.

"All the better to hug you with my dear, so you don't get away."

"And Grandma, what big teeth you have."

"All the better..." "Grandma" said she flashed her fangs. "... To eat you with my dear!" "Grandma" then bolted out of bed and tore off her grown, revealing a tall, snarling wolf.

Rin gasped and took a step back, before chucking the picnic basket at the wolf who batted it away. The wolf charged at her and attempted to swipe, which Rin duck from in time. Summoning her Qi, she shot out a blast of wind at the wolf which did push it back a bit before the wolf charged on. Rin got into a fighting position before the cottage door slammed and in ran a tall man dressed in black wielding a axe.

Rin stared in confusion as the man fought the wolf, evading each one of his swipes. The man raised his axe, and slashing the wolf across the chest, causing sparks to fly. He then raised the axe high and chopped the wolf down in a vertical slash. Sparks shot out as the wolf fell to the ground, defeated.

Rin ran up to him. "How?"

"You're Rin of the Dairanger?" The man asked in a deep gravelly voice as he turned to her.

Rin was shocked. Not only did this mysterious man know her name, but that she was a Dairanger to.

"Who are you?"

"I'm here to rescue you."

* * *

"What the hell is going on here!?" Shouji was beyond freaked now that Rin had vanished.

"I told you something wasn't right!" Daigo exclaimed.

"Hey, get us off this thing! Hey!" Shouji demanded as he knocked rapidly on the ceiling, only to receive no response.

"Guys, let's transform." Ryou suggested and Shouji and Daigo nodded.

"Ch'i Power Transform, Aura Changer!"

Only for nothing to happen.

"Hey!" Shouji shouted as he kept reinserting the key into the Brace.

"This is no ordinary carriage." Daigo said looked around suspiciously.

Then came a knock.

"Next stop, Cinderella!"

Daigo prepared for the worst as the door opened and he was engulfed by light.

* * *

Daigo found himself standing in large, gracious ball room. Various people mingling or dancing to the music.

"There you are Prince Daigo!" He heard a woman call out. He saw a older woman coming towards him with two younger women in toe. "You just have to meet my daughters." Daigo looked over at the girls, one was quite fat and was considering putting food in her mouth. The other was very skinny and seem shrill.

"Uh, it's nice to meet you two, but I have to get going." He told them as he tried to make his leave.

"Wait Princey let's dance!" The fat sister exclaimed as she grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Hey I want to dance with him first!" The skinny sister yelled as she grabbed his other arm.

"I saw him first!" The fat sister snarled. Pretty soon it turned into a tug of war between the sisters and poor Daigo was the rope.

"Girls! Girls! Behave yourselves! Mind your manners!" Their mother told them sternly, glaring hard.

Suddenly the doors to the ball room opened. Everyone went silent as step in a girl in a beautiful blue dress, hand band, diamond earrings, and glass slippers came him. Daigo found himself memorized as she slowly descended down the stairs and onto the dance floor. Daigo felt himself drawn to her as he stepped closer, suddenly decked out white jacket with attached epaulets, elastic waist slacks and a jacquard sash. As he got closer, he notice she seemed familiar.

"Kujaku?" He whispered. She smiled at him.

"Prince Daigo."

"Would you, like to dance?" Daigo asked her, extending out a hand.

"It would be an honor." She told him as she also extended her hand. They inched closer and closer until an unknown third hand grabbed his.

"Sorry mind if I cut in?" Daigo was surprised to see a man dressed in blue with black pants and a blue headband suddenly appeared and steered him away.

"Who are you? What's going on?" Daigo demanded as the two spun away.

"I'm here to get you out of here. You and your friends are in danger." The man told him.

"What?" Daigo exclaimed before hearing a scream before him.

"Let go of him, he's mines!" The skinny and fat sisters screamed before turning into Cotpotros, followed by the rest of the guests. Daigo was flabbergast while the man seemed annoyed.

"You got to be kidding me!" He whined as he summoned a lance and began to do battle. Daigo was completely taken aback by the sight before some Cotpotros grabbed him, which snapped him out of his daze and he proceeded to jab and punch some.

"C'mon we have to get out of here!" The man yelled after defeating some grunts and leading Daigo out of the ball room.

* * *

"On the count of three, the next time he opens the door we jump him." Shouji explained and Ryou nodded.

"Next stop, Pied Piper of Hamelin!"

"Okay. One, two, three!" Shouji exclaimed as he charged towards the door.

* * *

Shouji found himself landing on the ground.

"Ugh." He grunted as he got himself up."Ryou?" He asked only to get no response. "Ryou?" He asked again and saw he was completely alone. " What's been going on here?" Shouji asked himself trying to comprehend everything that's been happening to them.

Suddenly he heard music playing and saw a man dressed in various colors standing in the middle of this small town playing a pipe. He found himself walking towards the man along with various children.

"Come Children, come with me." The man said as he started playing the pipe again and made his way out of town. The children followed him as did Shouji himself. Suddenly daggers came flying through the air and knocked the pipe out of his hand, causing it to explode. "Who dare!" And then in a person dressed in yellow and brown with tiger print sleeves leap through the air, jumping off his shoulder in the process before landing in front of Shouji. "Well you don't look much like a child."

"What kind of crazy place is this?" Shouji said out loud.

"I don't have time to explain, we need to get out of here Shouji." The boy told him, his eyes widening in surprise.

"How do you know my name?"

* * *

Ryou was now the last one. He was beyond nervous and scared about what was in store for him.

"How did we even end up here?" He asked himself. He closed his eyes trying to remember anything before they got on this carriage. "We were fighting a Gorma and then..." Ryou then grunted as he clutched the side of his head.

Suddenly the carriage stopped and a knock was heard.

"Last stop, The Orge of Rashomon."

The door opened and Ryou braced for what was about to happen.

* * *

Ryou was standing in front of a door, an old woman staring at him.

"Word has spread of your deed young Master. Of how you fought that ogre at the Gate of Rashsomon and cut off it's arm. Is it true?" The old woman asked.

"Uh..." Ryou stammered. "Yes, it's true."

The old woman smiled. "Then may I request, before I die, that I can see the arm?"

Ryou sadly shook his head no. "I'm sorry but I cannot."

The old woman look dejected. "But why?"

"Because ogres are revengeful creatures and I can never be sure he won't come back and try to take it back." Ryou explained. "It's why I have it stored away in a special box that he can't get it."

"Your precaution is very reasonable," said the old woman. "But as I had raised you since you were baby, you wouldn't deny me the opportunity to see the ogre's arm, unless you suspect me of being a spy sent by him?

"Of course not!" Ryou exclaimed. Eventually he relented. "Fine, I'll show you the arm." The old woman brighten up and Ryou led her to his room. Once inside, Ryou closed the door and went over the box. He took the lid off and ushered the woman over.

"Let me see, let me see." The old woman sauntered over. She peaked inside and then lung for the arm.

"I never thought I get my arm back!" She exclaimed as in a flash, she transformed into a large, terrifying ogre. Ryou leaped back and got on the defensive as the ogre stomp over, flames shooting out of his mouth as he breathed.

Then the door opened and stood inside a man dressed in red with white pants. He ran in and leaped into the air, sword drawn, slashing at the ogre and landing in front of Ryou.

The ogre rolled back and then transformed in a creature with skinny legs and arms, but with a film projector for a body and one eye above the lens.

"Cut! Cut! This isn't how this scene is suppose to be shot!" It exclaimed.

"Gorma!" Ryou shouted running up to the man in red.

"Are you okay?" The man asked him.

"Yeah, but what's going on? Why have all of my friends been disappearing one by one?" Ryou asked him.

"You all been trapped in a illusion created by this monster." The man explained. "Me and my friends have been trying to rescue you all."

"Seriously!"

"We need to reshoot!" The creature shouted. And suddenly a row of Cotpotros blinked into the room. All having weapons drawn. "And... ACTION!" The man in red and Ryou slashed and punched and kicked their way through the horde.

"We need some explosions." The Gorma Minion noted as he whipped up some film reels and thrown them at the men, explosions surrounding them.

"We need to end this." The man in red said as he grabbed his belt buckle and pulled it out, revealing a medallion with a tyrannosaurus symbol on it. With a wave, thrust, and spin he shouted, "Dino Buckler!" The buckle opening up, the man was engulf in a brilliant flash of red and stood in his place a gallant figure in red with a diamond patterned and a tyrannosaurus themed helmet. "Tyranno Ranger, Geki!" He announced while striking a pose.

Ryou was in complete disbelief at the sight happening before him.

"Ryugeki Sword!" Tyranno Ranger called out his sword and began slashing and cutting his way through all the Cotpotros. Turning his attention towards the Gorma Minion, he pulled a sidearm from it's holster. "Ranger Gun!" He then fired shots at the monster, than at the surrounding area. Cracks started showing up before breaking away like glass. Soon Ryou and Tyranno Ranger found themselves outside. Ryou walked over the figure in red.

"Who..." But before he could ask his changer started beeping.

"Ryou, please return to the base and bring Tyranno Ranger with you." He heard Master Kaku say over the speaker.

"Come on, we can ride on Roadsaurer One." Tyranno Ranger told Ryou as he motioned over to his tyranno themed motorcycle

* * *

Ryou and Tyranno Ranger reach the underground warehouse underneath Tokyo Station that served as the Dairangers' base of operation. Ryou and Tyranno Ranger (Who detransformed on the way there) entered the base and saw the rest of the Dairangers huddled together while four other strange people similar to Tyranno were on the other side of the room while Master Kaku had his back turned. They saw the two men in red and ran over.

"Ryou!" The Dairangers shouted as they greeted him.

"Man this has been a crazy day!" Shouji noted as he patted him on the back.

"Geki!" The other shouted as they ran up to him.

Geki nodded. "I'm glad we were able to get everyone back safe."

Master Kaku, who had his eyes closed the whole time, opened them and then made his way other to Geki. "Geki, thank you for you and your team for freeing everyone." Kaku held out a hand.

"No problem at all." Geki told him shaking it. The Dairangers just stared in confusion.

"Master, what's happening? Who are these people?" Ryou asked.

Kaku turned to them. "Everyone, these are the legendary warriors, Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger."

The Dairangers stared in shock as the Zyurangers introduce themselves.

"Yamato Tribe Prince, Geki."

"Sharma Tribe Knight, Goushi."

"Etoffe Tribe Knight, Dan."

"Dime Tribe Knight, Boi."

"Lithia Tribe Princess, Mei."

"They protected the Earth before I recruited you five to become the Dairangers." Kaku explained.

"Zyuranger." Ryou whispered.

"Master, you sent them to rescue us?" Kazu asked Kaku.

"It wasn't me who contacted them." Kaku explained.

"It was me." Came a new voice. Everyone looked around the room in confusion before things got misty and in came a little girl with long black hair wearing a white dress.

"Who are you?" Rin asked the girl.

"I am the fairy, Freya." She explained, "And I was the one who called for the Zyurangers to rescue you from Lance Corporal Projector's illusion."

"But why us?" Geki asked. She turned to him.

"Because both of your assistance is needed. There is a danger that threatens both of you." Freya explained to the two teams. "The Gorma are after the legendary Sui-Sui Stones."

"Sui-Sui Stones?" Master Kaku asked.

"Stones that when reunited can bring back those banish from far away. The Gorma are planning to use the stones to bring back Witch Bandora and her minions to Earth." This revelation completely shocked the Zyurangers.

"Impossible!" Goushi exclaimed.

"They can't bring back Bandora!" Dan yelled.

"Geki, we can't let this happen." Mei told him.

"Who's Bandora?" Daigo asked.

"A witch who wiped out the dinosaurs and got banished to Planet Nemesis where we put into suspended animation and awaken once she was freed. She terrorized Earth until she lost her power and Daizyuzin banished her and her minion again into the far reaches of space. If the Gorma bring her back and help her restore her powers, it'll be the end of the world as we know it." Geki explained. This left the Dairangers stunned.

"You gotta be joking!" Shouji said.

"And dealing with the Gorma was bad enough." Kazu said also.

"Don't fret, there is a way to stop them." Freya said as everyone in the room looked back her.

"Please, tell us how." Mei pleaded.

"Get the stones first." She told them. "This map will lead you to where each stone is." She explained as she materialized a map and gave it to Ryou. "And be careful as there will be evil spirits trying to stop you. We can't let them get the Sui-Sui Stones." Then tears appeared in Freya's eyes. "Please Zyuranger. Please Dairanger."

Both teams glanced at each other before a look of determination appeared on their faces. And everyone shook their heads in agreement.

"Don't worry Freya, we'll make sure to get the stones." Geki promised her as Ryou nodded.

"Alright, everybody, let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile in another location, the Gorma Triumvirate along with Lance Corporal Projector were not pleased by the recent turn of events as they met in a empty store room.

"Just our luck!" Shadam grunted as he slammed his fist against a support beam.

"Dairanger were enough of a problem but now the Zyuranger have return to this world." Gara lamented.

"You stupid monster, you should have finished them when you had the chance!" Zydos shrieked as he berated Projector.

"I wasn't expecting outside interference when filming this project!" Projector pleaded.

"Actually things are proceeding as they should." said a new voice. The four looked to see a new figure standing in the corner with their arms folded.

"And what makes you sure your plan will succeed?" Zydos demanded.

The figure chuckled before unfolding their arms. "They'll either fall and we can take the stones. Or they'll be successful and do our work for us. Either way we win."

"You're positive this will all work out?" Shadam inquired.

"Oh don't worry, once she's freed she'll be beyond grateful." The figure promised. Shadam just bit the side of his lip. He didn't like this, not one bit. He already had big plans in store and didn't need more competition in this race for world domination.

* * *

The Dairangers and Zyurangers all rode out to Surmere Forest clearings in their Kiber Machines and Zaurer Machines respectively. Each remembering Master Kaku's words.

_"There are five stones hidden in different corners of the forest. You all each need to split up to find them. And as Freya said, there will be spirits to impede you. Good luck."_

A piece of the map was torn into five pieces with each of ten splitting into 2 teams: Ryou and Geki the lake, Daigo and Goushi up the mountain, Shouji and Dan through a rock field, Kazu and Boi down the grove, and Rin and Mei through a flower field.

"I'm pretty excited about this," Kazu told Boi as they walked through the grove, "It's like being on a real quest."

Boi smirked. "We were sent on a lot of quests back when we were fighting Bandora."

"Those must've been challenging." Kazu noted.

"Yeah actually one time... hold on, Kazu look!" Boi pointed to a bush where a shiny object was glistening.

"That must be the stone!" Kazu and Boi looked at each other before nodding and quickening their pace. But before they could reach it, they heard the sound of a camera snapping and in front of them jumped a strange woman with a camera for a chest.

"Copy Empress!" Kazu yelled. Copy Empress however said nothing, instead doing both the Ch'i Power Transform and Dino Buckler hand motions, before pictures of Qilin Ranger and Tiger Ranger dropped out.

"What the?" Boi exclaimed before the pictures glowed and soon multiple Qilin Rangers and Tiger Rangers appeared, weapons drawn.

Daigo and Goushi were scaling up the mountain, with Goushi up ahead a bit.

"We should be getting closer to the top." Goushi grunted as he grasped another rock. Daigo went to grab another rock but it was loose and it caused him to loose his grip. He nearly slipped until Goushi caught his wrist.

"Thank you." Daigo said as Goushi nodded. They continued up until they reached a ledge. After climbing over it, they both break to catch their breath and to relax their muscles. Then something shiny caught Goushi's eye.

"Daigo, look!" Daigo looked in the direction Goushi was pointing in and his eyes widen.

"That must be one of the stones!" But as they were getting up, they heard galloping noises and the neigh of a horse. Confusion washed over the two men before they looked to their right and saw a large red creature riding a horse heading towards him.

"Hooded Heat Haze!" Daigo yelled. Hooded Heat Haze lifted the veil covering his face and opened his mouth, a stream of fire shooting out. Both men dodged out of the way. Haze then hopped off his horse, raised his sword into the air before sticking it into the ground, fissures of flames shot out of the ground around Daigo and Goushi before a explosion went off.

"Shouji, there's a stone!" Dan informed Shouji as they saw a shiny object nestled between some rocks.

"Woo, this is easier than I thought." Shouji said as they both kept walking. Suddenly a staff with a red 'N' and a blue 'S' came twirling towards them. Surprised, Dan pulled out his lance and tried to strike it, only for it to bounce off and fly into the hands of a caped figure with a large horseshoe magnet for a head and one eye in the middle of the poles. "Magnet Priest you freak!"

Dan prepare to charge him but Magnet Priest pointed the S corner of his staff at him which caused Dan to be pulled back and the blade of his lance stuck to a large boulder.

"Why can't i move this?!" Dan demanded as he struggled to pull his lance off the boulder, not noticing the N symbol on the blade.

"Why you...!" Shouji ran to Magnet Priest, fist wind back but Magnet Priest waved his hand and blasted Souji with a electric current, knocking him back.

"So pretty. Rin, aren't these flowers beautiful?" Mei asked the other woman as they casually strolled through the field. "They remind me of the flower fields back in the Lithia Kingdom."

"Mei, so you're really a princess?" Rin asked as Mei smiled and nodded. "I never met a princess before."

"You don't have to be formal with me if that's what you're wondering." Mei told her.

"It wasn't that, I... Mei!" Rin pointed towards glittering object resting on top a patch of white flowers.

"That must be it." The two women nodded and ran towards it, only for a camera shudder to cause them both to freeze in place.

"I can't move my body." Mei said. And then walking towards them was a creature made up of camera parts and film reels.

"Takamura..." Rin breathed. "Takamura!" Takamura aka Media Magician said nothing before summoning a giant projection screen.

"Guardian Beast Pteranodon?" Mei gasped in surprise as footage of her Guardian Beast played in it. Pteranodon fired laser which ended up hitting around the women in reality, both screaming in pain.

Ryou and Geki were running around the shore of the lake searching high and low for the stone.

"It has to be around here somewhere." Geki said as his eyes flickered in every direction.

"I'm not giving up until we find it." Ryou vowed as he punched his fist into his hand. Then something bright flashed in Geki's eye.

"Ryou look!" Geki pointed as they saw a shiny stone glistening in the ripples of the water.

"That's it." Ryou said as they made their way to the stone, only for a large old man dressed like a priest to suddenly appear and land in front of them. The sight of the man made Ryou stop in his tracks and made his blood boil. "Archbishop Saw!" He growled.

Laughing, Archbishop Saw shot red electricity out of his fingers at the two men, knocking them down. He then unleashed a orange beam out of his mouth blasting them further away. He continued laughing as the two writhed in pain on the ground.

"This isn't where this ends." Geki said as he used his sword to pick himself. "We have a mission to complete. I will not let this beat us."

"Yeah!" Ryou grunted as he staggered trying to stand. "We won't quit just when we're this close." After getting on their feet both men looked at each other.

"Ryou!" Ryou needed in agreement, and with a look of determination, both men came charging at Saw, yelling in unison. Archbishop Saw fired more lightning at them but they braced through it. Nervous, he assumed his monster form and tried to slash them with his saws, only for Geki to block them with his sword, giving Ryou a chance to repeatedly punch him and then give him a good kick that sent him flying. Taking this chance Ryou ran into the water and got the stone. Archbishop Saw vanished into thin air.

Elsewhere Kazu and Boi were fighting copies of themselves, but the tide were turning in their favor. Utilizing drunken style, Kazu was able to dodge strikes from the DaiRen Rods and Saber Daggers while Boi used his agility to kick and toss the copies around.

"Hit the copier on her chest and it'll make the copies disappear." Kazu instructed Boi. Nodding, Boi prepared his daggers, but Copy Empress pulled out a sword and charged at him. Boi leaped out of the way of her blade and threw a dagger at her chest, causing her to spark and the copies to fall to the ground before vanishing. Boi then grabbed the stone and Copy Empress disappeared into smoke.

"Got it."

Daigo and Goushi rolled out of the way of Hooded Heat Haze's fire stream.

"Goushi, go for the head." Daigo informed him. Nodding Goushi leaped high into the air, avoiding Haze's attack and using all his might, summon his axe and chopped down on Haze, killing him instantly, allowing Daigo time to get the stone.

Magnet Priest swung his staff at Shouji which he caught. With a cry Shouji yanked the staff out of Magnet Priest's hands and broke it in half with his knee, releasing Dan's lance from the boulder.

Dan smiled at his lance before returning his attention to Magnet Priest, "Take this!" Dan then threw his lance at Magnet Priest, causing him to vanish. Shouji then ran up and grabbed the stone.

"We did it!" Shouji cheered as the two clasped hands.

"Rin, I don't know what history you two have, but whatever it is he is not the man you know!" Mei's words reached Rin as she realize the real Takamura would never attack her after he repented being a Gorma.

Media Magician swung her sword down at Rin which she caught in her hands. Mei, seizing this opportunity, kicked him in the stomach causing him to stumble. Summoning her Qi, Rin shot Media Magician with a blast of wind furthering knocking him down, while Mei shot at him with some arrows.

"Mei, now!" Rin called out and Mei leaped into action, jumping off of Media Magician and towards the patch of flowers grabbing the stone. Media Magician spun around before fading away. Rin merely watched the sight and held her hands to her chest.

"Goodbye again... Takamura."

* * *

Everybody regrouped at the clearing.

"Did everyone get the stones?" Ryou asked and each Dairanger showed off their stone.

"Freya gonna get so excited to see this." Dan said smiling.

"Everyone!"

Everybody turned around to see Freya standing behind them.

"Freya we got the Sui-Sui Stones." Geki told her as they all handed her over the stones.

"Thank you all so much." She said to them. "Now... now I can finally bring her back!" Now having the stones, Freya raised them high into the air and began to chant, "Dora Dora Do-Do-Do Dora!" The wind started to pick up and dark clouds appeared over head. Lightning flashed and everyone had to shield their eyes. It calmed down as the lights glowed from the stones before sending out a beam of light, piercing the sky open.

"Freya what are you doing?! Those stones will end up bringing Bandora back to Earth!" Geki told her.

"Correct, that's why I had you all retrieve them. I'm surprise you all actually did it."

"Freya, why?" Mei asked sadly.

"Because..." She said, "Because I would do anything to bring Lady Bandora back." The words shocked everyone.

"You mean you were an agent of Bandora this entire time!" Shouji demanded. Instead, Freya just laughed.

"I don't just work for Bandora, I'm actually one of her Dora Monsters..." Freya explained as she began to transform into a pointy toed, skinny legged creature with a butterfly like mask covering her face, pointy nose, blue lipped, with large puffy shoulder and leggings. Her back having black jagged looking butterfly wings and long blue hair. "Dora Fae."

Everyone immediate got into a fight position.

"Dora Monster!" Geki yelled.

"Impossible, there shouldn't be anymore Dora Monsters!" Goushi exclaimed.

"I was created as a back-up to assist Kai, but never got sent out before Lady Bandora lost her powers and was trapped again." Dora Fae explained. "I've been laying low all this time, plotting with the Gorma, all for this moment." Then something caught Dora Fae's attention. "It's...!" Everyone looked up and slowly coming down from the sky was a golden urn. "Lady Bandora, you're almost here!"

"Bandora's prison!" Geki yelled.

"That's where Bandora and her minion are captured in?" Ryou and Geki nodded.

"Yes and if Dora Fae's succeeds in bringing that urn here and opening it, we're in big trouble." Realizing the gravity of the situation, Ryou turned to his teammates.

"Guys, let's transform!"

"Right!"

"Ch'i Power Transform! Aura Changer!" And in a flash of light, they had transformed into their Dai suits.

"Guys, let's go!" Ryou instructed and with Star Blades and Star Cutters in hand, charged at the Dora Monster.

Noticing this, Dora Fae called out, "Golems!" Lumps of clay appeared before unfolding and turning into gray skinned creatures with red eyes.

"This won't stop us!" Ryou said as the Dairangers began fighting the creatures.

"Guys, let's transform too!" Geki said.

"Right!" Agreed Goushi and Dan.

"Right!" Boi and Mei agreed also.

"Dino Buckler!" Now in their suits, the Zyurangers ran towards towards the battle, only to immediately stopped when a row of Cotpotros appeared, bo staffs in hand. The Zyurangers pulled out their sidearms and switched them into sword mode.

"Ranger Stick!"

The Cotpotros charged and the Zyurangers began battling them. Blocking their staffs with their Ranger Sticks before slashing them hard across the chests.

"Ranger Gun!"

Switching it into gun mode, they shot at the Cotpotros causing them vanish.

"Come on, we need to keep going!" Geki said. Only for the Zyurangers to be blast back by a explosion. Suddenly, the Gorma Triumvirate materialized in front of them.

"Zyuranger, we can't let you interfere any longer." Shadam told them.

"Bandora will be released and Gorma will take over the Earth." Gara announced.

"Why don't you old fossils go back to the museum where you belong!" Zydos sneered.

"Who are you calling a fossil?" Dan snapped feeling insulted.

"We can't let them stop us, let's go!" Geki ordered and the Zyurangers engaged in battle with the Triumvirate.

"Yes!" Dora Fae whispered, "You're almost here. Oh Lady Bandora..." watching the urn descend even lower.

Goushi and Zydos were grappling with each other, both evenly matched in brute strength. Zydos tried to exert himself on Goushi but he remain firm in his position before Zydos merely headbutt him hard. Using the distraction, Zydos grabbed Goushi by the waist and lifted him over his head before throeing him onto the ground.

"Hey!" Zydos heard as he saw Dan make a dive at him, "Triceralance!" But he grabbed the lance by the shaft and, with Dan still holding onto it, flung him around on it.

Elsewhere Gara was battling Boi and Mei. Using the Ptera Arrow and Saber Daggers both tried to slash at Gara, who blocked and parried their weapons with her sword. After slashing both hard against their chests and making them fall back, Gara pointed a finger at Mei and a laser shot out and wrapped itself around her throat. Mei found herself being pulled towards Gara and when she was within her grasp, Gara held her by the throat and began smacking her across the face.

"Mei!" Boi cried at as he leaped to her save her. "Saber Dagger!" But Gara merely opened her mouth and fired out a energy blast, hitting Boi hard and making him spark.

Shadam fired a laser blast from his fingers which Geki deflected with his Ryugeki Sword. Geki came charging and swung his sword around which Shadam manage to evaded from. Geki went to thrust his sword at him which Shadam leap out of the way from and fired another laser blast at him, causing him to roll onto the ground.

"Heh, this is the end Zyuranger." Shadam told Geki, menace lacing his voice.

"No," Geki grunted as he staggered to get back onto his feet, "This will not be where we fall. We have to complete our mission. Justice will prevail!"

"Right!" Goushi agreed while under Zydos's foot. Gathering his strength, Goushi punched Zydos in the crotch which cause him to howl in pain and step off of Goushi. "This is it! Moth Breaker!" Summoning his Legendary Weapon, Goushi switch it into gun mode and blasted Zydos, sending him flying. Dan leaped into the air and slash him with the Triceralance.

Mei took a hold Gara's hand and kicked her in the stomach, causing her to loose her grip on her.

"Mei, are you okay?" Boi asked as he hurried over to her.

"Yeah," She nodded before returning her attention to Gara. "Ptera Arrow!" She fired two arrows at Gara. Gara manage to deflect one but got hit by the other. Clashing the blades together, Boi threw his Saber Daggers at her, making her yell in pain.

"Brother, give me strength!" Geki flexed and suddenly the medallion in Dino Buckler changed from a tyrannosaurus to a footprint of a dragon. A golden shield and arm band materialized on his chest and a sword/flute appeared in his hand. "Armed Tyranno Ranger!"

Shadam stared in surprise before glaring at his opponent. He fired balls of energy at his mouth, but the armor deflected the blast as Geki came running towards him. Jumping into the air, Geki raised his two weapons.

"Ryugeki Sword! Zyusouken!" The two weapons glowed red and green respectively and Geki slashed Shadam with both. Shadam yelled in pain and stumbled back, smoke coming off his chest.

"Damn you! Damn you! I'll have my revenge!" Shadam swore as he teleported away. The armor and weapon vanished from Geki as the Zyurangers regrouped.

"We did it!" Geki gave his team a thumbs up which everyone did to.

"Gek, look!" Mei pointed and everyone followed and saw the urn was close to being within Dora Fae's grasp.

"Geki, we can't let her get it!" Goushi warned. Geki tried to think of a plan when one suddenly came to mind.

"The Stones! Everyone, aim for the Stones!" Geki instructed. Nodding, everyone pulled out their Ranger Guns and aimed at the stones in Dora Fae's hands.

Having finished fighting the Golems, the Dairangers combined their Star Swords and Star Cutters to create the Dai Busters.

"Ranger Gun!"

"Dai Buster!"

All ten fired and the stones were instantly destroyed.

"No!" Dora Fae cried when she looked at the broken stones on the ground. With that, the urn stop and began ascending back into the sky. "No, come back! Lady Bandora! Lady Bandora!" Dora Fae cried as the urn soon turned into a spec before disappearing. "Damn you all!" She growled as she turned her attention to the Zyurangers and Dairangers. "You will suffer for what you've done!"

Suddenly film reels were chucked at the Dairangers and Zyurangers and explosions went around them.

"Wait, wait wait!" Suddenly Lance Corporal Projector appeared onto the scene and leaped next to Dora Fae. "We can't begin without the director! Extras!" And suddenly a massive swarm of Cotpotros appeared.

Dora Fae raised a hand/ "Golem Soldiers!" And in an instant more Golems sprang up.

"Now we have all we need to film our movie, 'The End of Dairanger and Zyuranger.' It's _Showtime_."

"Think again!" They heard Shouji shout and both monsters as well as the grunts saw the ten warriors had regrouped and were now standing on a nearby hill.

"Lance Corporal Projector, Dora Fae, your plan to release Bandora failed. We will defeat you!" Ryou declared.

"HAH!" came a new voice and in a flash before a new figure between the two teams. A white warrior with a tiger themed helmet, wearing black and gold chest armor with a tiger forehead emblem in the middle, and a sword with a tiger head.

"Kou!" Rin said surprised to see him.

"Guys I'm here to help fight to." Kou told them.

"Let's do this together!" Byakko Shinken piped in.

"Cool, a talking sword." Dan noted.

"That's what I'm talking about. Now let's show them what the eleven of us can do together!" Ryou said getting pumped up.

"Impudence!" Dora Fae snarled.

"Ryuu Ranger!" Ryou announced beginning the rollcall. "Heavenly Fire Star, Ryou!"

"Shishi Ranger! Heavenly Phantom Star, Daigo!"

"Tenma Ranger! Heavenly Gravity Star, Shouji!"

"Qilin Ranger! Heavenly Time Star, Kazu!"

"Houou Ranger! Heavenly Wind Star, Rin!"

"Shining in the heavens, Five Stars!"

"Gosei Sentai Dairanger!"

"Kibaranger!" Kou began, "Howling New Star, Kou!"

"Tyranno Ranger, Geki!" Geki began their rollcall.

"Mammoth Ranger, Goushi!"

"Tricera Ranger, Dan!"

"Tiger Ranger, Boi!"

"Ptera Ranger, Mei!"

"Kyoryu Sentai!"

"Zyuranger!"

All the enemies stared in awe as the eleven warriors all posed heroically as explosions went off around them.

"No fair!" Lance Corporal Projector whined as he angrily stomped his feet. "You guys are way too cool!"

"This isn't the time to be impressed!" Dora Fae yelled at him. "Destroy them!" And the foot soldiers immediately attacked.

"Let's go!" Ryou grunted and the warriors leaped into action.

Rin flipped around and, using Houou fist, gracefully kick and chopped various Cotpotros and Golems. Mei front flip in front of a Cotpotro before catching it's arm and flip it before kicking a Golem into a group of other Golems. The two pink warriors stood side-by-side and prepare their attacks as a small band of Golems and Cotpotros regrouped.

"Heavenly Wind Star Straight Line Tornado!"

"Ptera Arrow!"

The pink tornado and Mei's arrows combined and the grunts found themselves trapped in a vortex getting repeatedly hit by arrows.

Kazu pretended to take sip from a cup and, with a hic, use the drunken fist style against some Golems. Blade handed and ball fist Golems would try to strike Kazu, but he would always evade their hits while striking them.

Meanwhile, Boi found himself surrounded by Cotpotros wielding swords. They tried to slash at the young knight, but Boi with block them with his daggers and, seizing the opportunity, stabbed them.

"Tiger Shadow Cloning Technique!"

Using his ninja training, Boi created six copies of himself. The grunts were shocked to see some many Bois at once. They soon became disoriented when the clones began running and jumping all over the place, throwing their Saber Daggers at them, decreasing their numbers.

"Heavenly Time Star Headache True Fist Thrust!" Channeling Qi, Kazu enlarged his fist. "Qilin Bomb Punch!" And with a mighty punch, destroyed the Golems.

"Pegasus Nunchucks!"

After twirling his nunchucks, Shouji, proceeded to strike various grunts.

"Triceralance!" Using his Legendary Weapon, Dan spun in a circle, slashing grunts before stabbing a Cotpotro. Shouji saw a bladed Golem heading towards him. Focusing, Shouji dodged every attempt the Golem made to stab him.

"Heavenly Gravity Star Revolving Kicks!" Left leg glowing, Shouji gave the Golem a flurry of spinning kicks.

The remaining grunts huddled together in fear as Shouji prepared for his next attack. "Heavenly Gravity Star Inversion Wave!" Shouji projected a wave of gravitational energy at the grunts, levitating them into the air.

"Take this!" Lance in hand, Dan jumped towards the grunts and slashed them, making them explode.

Twirling his DaiRen Rod in his fingers, Daigo swung and strike down various Golems and Cotpotros. Blocking their swords and swinging the staff to make them loose their balance jabbing them. A blade handed Golem attempting to strike, before Daigo parried it and proceeded to hit the Golem in the crotch a couple of times before swinging at the legs, knocking it down, and hitting it in the stomach.

Goushi spun around, slashing at any grunt that came his way with his way. One Cotpotro tried to use it's staff to block the Moth Breaker only for it the chopped in half and struck down by the Moth Breaker. The Black and Green Warriors regroup when they saw a large swarm of grunts stampeding towards them.

"I got this," Daigo told Goushi,"Heavenly Phantom Star Mist Hiding!"

The grunts stopped once they found themselves in a mysterious black void with green mist everywhere. They looked around in confusion before hearing a trumpeting sound. The ground started to shake and soon appeared a large mammoth charging towards. They all quivered and jumped back in fear as the creature came closer and closer before passing through them. Turns out, it was all an illusion, but an illusion that still caused them pain as it felt real. Daigo and Goushi them jump out of the background, Goushi switching the Moth Breaker into gun mode and shooting them.

Using his speed, Kou ran and jumped around slashing various Cotpotros and Golems. A group tried to circle him only to be strike down with Byakko Shinken. A pair of Cotpotros wielding guns fired at them, causing Kou to dodge and leap away.

"Kou you better let me handle this." Byakko Shinken instructed.

"You got it." Kou agreed and let Byakko take control of his body as the grunts regrouped.

"Howling New Star Scattered Echo!" Byakko Shinken called out as the grunts found themselves in a black void covered in white mist. "If you miss your witch so badly, here!"

"Listen up, you foolish people, I am the greatest witch of all Bandora!" The Golems were completed shocked to see Bandora now standing before them.

"One, Two, Three, Four, Gorma! Let's go together... Urya~!" The Cotpotros were too shocked to see Gorma Emperor XV having appeared as well.

"_What do I hate the most in this world?_

_Children! Children! Anything but them!_

_The goal is to be tough, make them cry, shut them up!"_

_"Like! Like! Like! Like! I love you!_

_The dusty bottom of the crumpled rice ball_

_Depending on the influences!"_

The two leaders sang which slowly got increasing loudly the more it progress.

_"Do Do Ra Do Ra! Do Do Do Do Ra Do Ra!_

_Do Do Ra Ra Do Do Ra Ra Bandora!"_

_"Hey, if you like it, that 's why you 're aiming for evil_

_I'm looking for a sacrifice to hell"_

The singing had gotten so increasingly loud that not only was the ground shaking but the grunts even had to cover their ears.

_"Do Do Ra Ra Do Do Ra Ra Bandora!_

_DORA!_ _"_

_"Feeling Gorma Gorma Gorma if you are trapped!_

_One, Two, Three, Four, Gorma! Let's go together... URYA~!"_

They couldn't it anymore and immediately collapsed to the ground while an explosion went.

"Heh, now that's more like it." Byakko Shinken said satisfied.

Geki brandished out the Ryugeki Sword while Ryou sharpen his Star Sword and Cutter. Standing opposite of them were Dora Fae and Lance Corporal Projector. The pairs staring each other down before charging to attack. Pulling a sword resembling a wand, Dora Fae clashed blades with Geki while Ryou attempted to slash Projector who actually manage to block and counter all of his moves.

"Projector Fist, Focus Flash!" Projector flashed a bright light from his lightbulb, temporarily blinding Ryou before kicking him in the stomach.

Dora Fae furiously slashed at Geki, causing sparks to fly off his chest and then, thrusting her sword, fired sparkles causing him to fall back as small explosions went off around him. The two red warriors regrouped as the two monsters came closer.

"Ryou, we need to combine our attacks." Geki told him.

"You got it!" Ryou nodded in agreement. The two monsters fired energy blasts at the two men who luckily jumped out of the way in time.

Running his fingers against the blade Geki powered his sword before firing the energy at the time while Ryou brought his two swords together.

"Heavenly Fire Star Lightning Blaze Destruction!"

The two monsters yelp in pain as they hit by a red beam and a stream of fire respectively. The attack had them flying back allowing the two teams a chance to regroup.

"This is it. Everyone Howling Cannon!" Geki ordered.

"Super Ch'i Power Bazooka!"

The Zyurangers combined their legendary weapons together while the Dairangers summoned a large cannon. After making sure preparation were made, the two teams fired them at the enemy, causing both to howl in pain and smoke.

"My lens!" Shrieked Lance Corporal Projector noticing his now cracked lens. "Curse you!" Getting up, Projector pulled out a bomb and yanked out the pin. "Enlargement Bomb!" He slammed it onto the ground, causing a huge explosion and making him grow thirty stories tall.

"This won't be where I fall." Dora Fae grunted as she staggered onto her feet. Raising a hand into the air, she cried out, "Evil spirits within the Earth grant me the power to defeat my enemies!" The ground cracked and shook as smoke release and soon Dora Fae had grown thirty stories as well.

The Dairangers pulled out their Star Sword and raised them into the air. Which their Heavenly Treasure Lai-Lai Balls in hand, they shouted, "Mythical Summoning!"

The Dairanger mechas, The Mythical Chi Beasts Ryuuseioh, Star Shishi, Star Tenma, Star Qilin, and Star Houou, made their way to the battlefield.

"Zyuranger, us to." Kou told them, "Mythical Summoning Won Tiger!"

"Let's go! Appear Guardian Beast Tyrannozaurus!" Geki shouted as he raised his hand into the air.

Ryou leaped on top of Ryuuseioh's before getting into the cockpit. "Ryuuseioh Warrior Change!" Ryuuseioh then changed into a humanoid form. "Five Star Fusion!" The Mythical Chi Beasts all formed to become pieces of armor before attaching themselves onto Ryuuseioh.

"Dairen'oh!"

Won Tiger also came running towards the battle, Kou jumping inside. "Won Tiger Warrior Change!"

"Invoke Daizyuzin!" Geki commanded and the Guardian Beasts, Tyrannozaurus, ZyuMammoth, Triceratops, Saber Tiger, and Pteranodon, combined together to form Daizyuzin. The three robos stood side-by-side against the monsters.

The sight of Daizyuzin made Dora Fae start seething in rage. "Daizyuzin..." She snarled with raged, "I'll tear you apart limp from limp!"

"You will all pay for cracking my lens!" Projector swore as he pointed a accusing figure at the robos.

It soon turned into a war zone with all five giants battling it out. Dora Fae constantly slashing at Daizyuzin and making it spark, eventually knocking him down to the ground.

"Zyuranger!" Kou cried out. "Tiger Punch!" Won Tiger then proceeded to repeatedly punch the Dora Monster. "Tiger Kick!" With a mighty kick, he knocked her down.

Meanwhile Dairen'oh was locked in battle with Projector with the two punching each other.

"Scene Transitions, Hailstorm!" Dairen'oh looked around as the sky became darker. Wind started picking up and soon it found itself being pelted by hale stones. "Scene Transition, Sahara!" The sun shined so brightly it became hard to see. Heat rised from the ground and it became so hot even the Dairangers could feel it from inside the cockpit. "Scene Transition, Blizzard!" The temperature dropped rapidly as heavy snowfall came down and knocked Dairen'oh over. "To finished this..."

Only for cannon blasts to hit Projector.

"Hey guys!" A new voice cried out and everyone saw a large heavily armored turtle come scuffling to the battlefield. It was the Super Mythical Ch'i Beast Daimugen.

"Kameo!" Kazu said in surprise.

"Everyone, We need to use the Seven Star Fusion!" Daimugen requested.

"Alright, Seven Star Fusion Heavy Armor Ch'i Palace!" Ryou gave the command. Dairen'oh dissemble back into the individual Mythical Chi Beasts before Star Shishi, Star Tenma, Star Qilin, and Star Houou formed the Heavenly Chi Palace. Daimugen opened his shell to let Won Tiger inside before closing it up and Heavenly Chi Palace slid on top.

"Dinosaur Sword God Horn!"

A silver sword fell from the sky and landed into Daizyuzin's hand.

"May Bandora's evil be snuffed from this world forever," Geki vowed, "Super Legendary Lightning Cut!" All five Zyurangers shouted in unison.

"Super Legendary Lightning Cut!" Daizyuzin repeat as he spun the God Horn in a circle before delivering a vertical slash from top to bottom onto Dora Fae.

"Lady Bandora!" Were her last words before falling to the ground and exploding.

Meanwhile Ryuuseioh spun it's staff like a propeller to lift Heavy Armor Chi Palace high into the sky before stopping and causing it to descend rapidly towards Lance Corporal Projector.

"Even though we were enemies," Projector began, "I always thought you guys were pretty cool." His last words as Heavy Armor Chi Palace landed on top of him, causing him to explode instantly.

* * *

The city was now bathed in a orange glow as the sun was setting. The Dairangers as well as Master Kaku stood opposite of the Zyurangers as they shook hands as they stood by the bank of the river, the sunlight reflecting in the waves.

"So what will you do now?" Ryou pondered.

"Now that the last of the Dora Monsters have been defeated, our mission is now fully complete and we can return with our Guardian Beasts in the heavens above." Geki explained.

"So this is goodbye then?" Daigo asked.

"Until we're needed again." Goushi explained.

"It was nice working with you." Shouji told Dan.

"Same to you." Dan replied.

Kazu and Boi merely shooked hands nodded at each other with a smile.

"It was nice meeting you Mei." Rin said to the other woman.

"It was nice meeting you too." Mei told.

"Dairanger, please look after Earth for us." Geki told them.

"We'll fight to protect Earth with as much as we got." Ryou promised.

"Wait! Guys wait up!" Everybody turned to see Kou skateboarding towards them.

"Kou what is it?" Rin asked in worry once he reached them.

"Kou, is this really the time for this?" An annoyed Byakko Shinken asked as he popped out of Kou's jacket.

"That talking sword!" Dan pointed out.

"No way, this kid is Kibaranger?" Boi said in disbelief.

"A child warrior?" Mei asked just as surprised.

"Zyuranger before you go, could I get your autographs?" Kou asked them pen in hand. He then opened his jacket. "You can sign on my shirt." The Zyurangers all looked at each other in surprise before laughing and nodding.

"No problem." Geki told him and each signed their names on his shirt.

"Cool, wait until I show the kids at school." The Dairangers laughed themselves, Shouji even pushing Kou's hat over his eyes.

"Until next time, farewell." Geki said as the Zyurangers took out their Medallions and got transported onto a cloud. They waved goodbye to the Dairangers as they ascended into the sky while the Dairangers waved from the ground.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Showtime being italics was to indicate Lance Corporal Projector had said it in Engrish. Also the song Gorma Emperor XV was singing as the Gorma's actual villain song Goma Goma Gorma. Hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
